Talk:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse(Limitless)/@comment-66.0.32.28-20181224035739/@comment-26709288-20181226224049
I didn't see the message until now but I can explain what I mean. But in the bible, it should be noted that none of the horses except for death have been named (and they were given names based purely off of the actions that described them). And the "horses" as used in the bible, speaking from a christianity perspective, don't represent any actual demons or beings but are purely symbolic personifications of what conditions on the Earth would be in the last days (revelation). The word conquest means to subjugate with military forces. But that's literally what "war" (another horse) would mean, so that would make conquest and war redundant. So scholars studied the scriptures and since "conquest" is described as carrying a "bow" (something usually meant to represent sickness or diseases) conquest has been replaced with plague. That's why when you watch most supernatural shows or other shows you don't see conquest being used and it is instead replaced with pestilence. Examples of a bow being used for sickness is Leraje, Apollo, and some minor Gods. Here's Revelation 6 and if you read it together you can see what I mean: "I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, “Come!” 2 I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. 3 When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, “Come!” 4 Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword. 5 When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, “Come!” I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. 6 Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, “Two poundsa of wheat for a day’s wages,b and six poundsc of barley for a day’s wages,d and do not damage the oil and the wine!” 7 When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, “Come!” 8 I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth." The bit about Hades is what makes it interesting, because this demonstrates that he was using a reference to other mythologies when he made this comparison. What I find counteractive to the claim that when he said "conquest" he meant war is the color white. Red is used to represent war (because of bloodshed) Pale is used to represent death (when people die their skin turns pale) Black is used to represent famine (which at the time meant scarcity) White representing conquest (in the literal sense) makes 0 sense, because even in Ancient Rome, a white flag meant to surrender. And unlike today where white=good/purity and black=evil/darkness, in ancient times the colors didn't hold that connotation. So it makes more sense that he would refer to illnesses/pestilence rather than literal conqueoring. And considering disease has and always will be the highest cause of death in human history, "he rode out conqueroring bent on conquest" is a good metaphor to represent this. So, this is my explanation for why conquest refers to pestilence, of course we're talking about a 2000 year old book, when people are still trying to figure out what shakespeare meant 4 centuries ago. All we have is our own interpretations of these words based on word connotation.